


Addicted

by Quesodildos



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quesodildos/pseuds/Quesodildos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fruk one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fruk one shot I did and there is probably a lot of mistakes so forgive me also tell me oh you felt about in the comments if you don't mind!

This wasn't the first time he woke up like this. Actually it was about the 215 time, but who's counting right? It was the mornings he hated waking up to. The mornings where he had the splitting headache. The mornings where he felt the cold painful sensation in the back of his throat. The mornings where he knots in his stomach because he recalled what he done the night before. The mornings where he threw up, the mornings when his sensitivity to light and sound were worse than usual. 

But honestly that wasn't worst part of these mornings, the worst part was he woke up beside him. Naked. He woke up beside Francis. The one he loved but would never admit to anyone but Francis. Sometimes not even Francis, hell sometimes he wouldn't even admit it to himself. 

Why he kept sleeping with Francis he didn't really know. It was like he was addicted. 

Francis was nicotine and Arthur's was addicted. No, he was an addict. And Arthur wouldn't go more than an hour without having some of Francis, some of that nicotine. 

Arthur was addicted as long as he could remember. Arthur would never be able to live a day without Francis. 

He wouldn't be able to live without these mornings. He would miss them so very much no matter how much he hated them he still loved them. Arthur was addicted to Francis and his love. 

He was in love.


End file.
